


Gone and Fucked

by TheFeels1504



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT4, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreational use of marijuana while sex. Michael and Luke are super dazed out. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone and Fucked

Just as Ashton stepped out of the shower and towel dryed his hair, he received a text from Michael.

Bro, we're having a "meet up" in my room. We've started so you can join in if you want.

\- - Mikey

Ashton scoffed and dropped his towel to quickly slip on some shorts and head next door. He opened the door to see Calum taking a hit of the joint and blowing in into Luke's mouth with a sloppy kiss, Luke blew the smoke out through his nose and coughed a bit. Luke was also riding Michael's dick nice and slow, his hooded, bloodshot eyes making him look already high and fucked out while Calum was moaning loudly as he ground against Michael's face.

"Fuck." Ashton hissed and shut the door quickly, strutting over to the group orgy that's currently took place.

He grabbed Calum by his hips, pulled him off of Michael and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Cal's mouth. "Suck." He ordered Michael, pushing three fingers in front of his face and going back to licking hotly in Calum's mouth.

Michael gladly took the fingers, licking between the fingers and taking his time wetting them up, deep-throating each digit past the knuckle.

"Lukey and Michael smoked a whole joint before I got here, that's why they're so fucking dazed out." Calum said, trailing kisses down Ashton's neck and sucking a hickey, occasionally licking over the bruises between each sentence.

"Just got out of the shower? You look sexy with this water dripping down your body." Calum whispered in Ashton's ear before locking gazes with him and dipping down to lick a water drop off of Ashton's nipple. The older boy groaned lowly and captured Calum's lips in a searing kiss.

Luke was fucking himself on Michael's cock at a slow pace, clenching as he pulled out and moaned languidly as he sank back down. "Mikey, you're so thick and _long_. Your dick just rubs against that spot so fucking well." Luke says between slow pants, throwing his head back to whine.

Ashton takes the joint from Calum and hits it a couple times before passing it to Michael, slipping his fingers out of his mouth and shoving all three into Calum's tight ass. "I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard, hitting that spot every time so your toes curl." Ashton growls in Calum's ear. He arches his chest against Ashton's and moans out an 'oh god, please'.

"Wait, fuck me against the wall. No, bend me over the table. How about--?"

"How about I fuck you against the window? Let everyone see how needy you are for my cock?" Ashton said while biting on Calum's ear lobe.

"Fuck yeah." He gave a breathy moan as Ashton fucked him with his fingers.

Back to Michael, who is tracing his fingers up Luke's stomach and raking his nails over the youngest's sensitive nipples causing him to let out a needy cry. "Fuck Lukey, you've been riding my dick so nicely. You want to cum, baby?" Michael asks in a soft tone and Luke is nodding eagerly.

Michael grips his hips and bucks up at a quicker pace then reaching down to stroke Luke's leaking cock. Luke pants and moans louder as he drags his fingernails down Michael's chest, leaving angry red marks in their wake. "Fuck, fuck, fuck Mikey. I need to--I ,ah, fucking." He pants before crying out and painting Michael's chest and cheek with his hot cum. Michael cums deeply into Luke's ass with a drawn out groan, still thrusting to ride out the orgasm.

Luke eventually mustered up enough energy to pull off of Michael and cuddle into his chest, clearly ignoring the sounds of his other bandmates fucking like rabbits.

Ashton has Calum's face pushed into the glass and thrusting hard into his ass.

"Your ass is so greedy, baby, I wish you could see how it just swallows my dick ." Ash says with heavy pants between the words.

Calum's sobbing and moaning is fogging up the cold window, but he doesn't care because he is high as a damn kite and he's about to cum all over this big ass fucking window in a bit.

"Ash, I'm so close. Harder, babe." Calum says, grinding back into Ashton. Ashton picks up the speed, burying his face in the crevice of Calum's back and groaning loudly. The younger boy was so damn tight and Ashton was filling Calum's ass within a few more thrusts. Calum's body also seizes up and he's shooting spurts of cum on the window with an overly vocal shout.

Ashton pulls his flaccid dick out and drags the Kiwi boy to the bed, both extremely exhausted and almost out cold within minutes.

"Luke made Mikey's dick sound so good, I want a round of that." Calum said weakly.

"I wouldn't mind grabbing Luke's hair and watching my dick sink inside of him." Ashton hummed in agreement.

"I love our band, our band is awesome." Calum mumbled with a small smile before drifting to sleep.

 


End file.
